Annie aimait les fleurs
by E.M's Smile
Summary: Annie aimait les fleurs. Mais il y avait toujours ce petit coin vide, ensoleillé dans son jardin. Elle la voulait sa fleur. Elle la chercherait. /Texte métaphorique ; Spoils saison 1 et très brèves évocations de la saison 2/


Bonjour à toi !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de cliquer sur mon histoire ; Annie est l'un des personnages sur laquelle j'adore lire et écrire, alors je partage cet écrit tout neuf ! Je ne crois pas avoir laissé de fautes mais s'il en reste n'hésite pas à me le signaler ^^

Le texte est une métaphore à lui tout seul, peut-être dur à comprendre, si tu as des questions je lui là !  
(Pour les guests qui laissent des reviews, j'éditerais le texte avec soit un autre chapitre ou en fin de page )

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

•

Annie aimait les fleurs.

Depuis sa petite enfance elle avait été fascinée par elles. Elle pouvait rester des heures devant l'une d'elles, muette, les yeux grands ouverts pour les voir grandir.

Annie n'avait pas d'amis.

Annie était une enfant solitaire. Elle n'était pas bavarde, mais observatrice. Elle aimait le calme, la solitude. Elle avait son père et les fleurs, ça lui suffisait. Leur jardin était petit mais rempli. Son père et elle s'occupaient des fleurs, ensembles.  
Raison de plus pour aimer les fleurs.

Ces petites plantes magnifiques, colorées, silencieuses. Elle les aimait parce qu'elles étaient belles. Elle les aimait parce que son père lui en ramenait tout le temps, les mains pleines de coupures.  
Un jour, son père lui avait dit que sa mère aimait les fleurs. Alors elle les avait aimées encore plus parce que sa mère les aimait.

Annie aimait les fleurs, elles la reposaient, la calmaient mais il arrivait, de temps à autre, qu'Annie se pique sur leurs ronces alors les observait cherchant sa préférée. Celle avec laquelle cela ne la dérangerait pas de se blesser.

Et au milieu de son jardin, il y avait toujours ce petit rayon de soleil qui se posait sur la partie légèrement surélevée de terre.

Il lui manquait _sa_ fleur.

•

Annie avait grandi.

Il y avait eu la perte de son père, la rencontre avec des enfants, des adultes. Et puis l'armée. Elle avait vu des belles fleurs là-bas. Mais toutes ont fané. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas se piquer avec elles ne l'amusaient pas.

•

Vint sa mission.

Exterminer l'humanité, détruire les murs.

Elle s'était fondue dans la masse durant ces 3 ans. Elle y avait croisé des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles, de toutes sortes. Mais parmi toutes il y en avait une qu'Annie voulait pour elle, elle toute seule.

Une fleur verte, une fleur dont les épines étaient cachées parmi ses atouts sauvages. Ses pétales denses, cette aura de courage, magnifique, sauvage.

Annie était égoïste, elle n'aimait pas partager alors elle la voulait pour elle toute seule.

C'était sans compter que la fleur était protégée, entourée par des milliers de fleurs, dangereuses ou non, belles ou non. Mais la plus dangereuse de toutes était cette rose noire, un noir terrifiant, centralement rouge, une rose pleine d'épines, aiguisées.

Et elle détestait cette rose.

•

Un jour la rose, _sa_ rose avait grandi, soudainement, brusquement. Elle était encore plus dangereuse, plus belle, elle plaisait à Annie.  
Et même si elle était désormais plus grande, peut-être plus accessible la rose noire était toujours dans les alentours, prête à se servir de ses épines.

•

La rose était à sa portée, elle en avait déjà écrasé quelques unes, orange et douce malgré ses quelques épines, jaune et solitaire, foncé et étrange -presque amusante-, une autre, jaune et talentueuse.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir écrasé de si belles fleurs mais la sienne était plus importante, décisive elle la voulait. Elle se _devait_ de l'avoir.

Alors elle avait piétiné quelques fleurs, beaucoup de fleurs pour elle et elle aurait aimé que sa fleur comprenne. Qu'elle accepte d'être à elle. Mais sa résistance la rendait intéressante c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait.

 **…**

C'est bon.

Elle avait arraché la fleur au sol. Elle la tenait contre elle, en elle. Elle était sienne, ne restait plus qu'à la ramener chez elle. Pour compléter son jardin.

La fleur noire était loin, trop loin et elle avait beau bouger rapidement, la rattraper elle ne lui retirait pas **sa** fleur.

C'était sans compter la deuxième.

La deuxième fleur obscure, bien plus dangereuse, bien plus sûre d'elle-même, bien plus forte, solitaire.

Elle sentait les lames lui couper les épines. La couper de ses défenses.

La première rose noire s'approcha d'elle et si elle ne voyait plus, elle l'avait entendu. Elle l'avait _senti._ Elle leva son bras pour tenter de se débarrasser d'elle. Si elle n'arrivait pas à garder sa fleur pour elle, alors elle pourrait au moins de débarrasser d'une fleur qu'elle n'aimait pas, bien trop dangereuse et sombre, intouchable une mauvaise herbe.

Elle la rata. De peu elle s'en serait débarrassée.

La seconde fleur noire s'empara de sa fleur. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Sa fleur partie, loin et elle resta là.

Elle pleura alors. Elle pleura la perte de sa fleur, le saccage des autres, belles malgré tout mais qu'elle avait saccagées. Elle pleura le fait qu'elle n'ait même pas pu arracher les mauvaises herbes de son jardin.

Elle pleura son jardin. Elle pleura ses fleurs. Elle pleura sa fleur. Elle reviendra la chercher.

•

Elle avait guéri, physiquement. Ses épines avaient repoussé, elle avait revu sa fleur, et les deux noires. Néanmoins la plus dangereuse des deux ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'était pas bien enracinée. Elle était blessée alors, pour l'instant, ce n'était plus un danger.

Une autre vint la remplacer.

Une autre, aux apparences inoffensives, à l'éclat ensoleillé. Un petit soleil. Mais recouvert d'épines petites mais toutes extrêmement dangereuses. Mortelles.

Elle avait eu la possibilité de l'écraser, la saccager mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, parce qu'elle pensait pouvoir la laisser s'épanouir. Elle s'était trompée.

Elle la détestait autant que la rose noire c'était cette fleur qui saccagerait son jardin. Et elle en passant.

•

Elle tenta de s'échapper. Elle grimpait, grimpait, toujours plus haut. Sans s'arrêter, comme le lierre le long d'une maison. De _sa_ maison.

Une légère pression. Puis la chute. La rose noire était de retour. Plus dangereuse que jamais.

Alors elle tomba. Et elle pria qu'un jour elle retrouve son jardin, qu'elle retrouve son père.

Sa fleur était là, plus belle que jamais, à portée de main mais pourtant intouchable.

Elle la bloqua.

Elle sentit ses épines dans sa chair. Elle la vit plus grande que jamais, plus majestueuse qu'elle ne la verra jamais, plus puissante qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Et si elle l'aimait à la mort, elle voulait se donner une chance, une maigre chance de la revoir un jour dans son jardin.

Elle s'emprisonna. Dans son vase de cristal elle ferma les yeux gravé sous ses paupières, l'éclat vert de sa fleur, éclairée par un seul et unique rayon de soleil, jaune entouré de noir, de ténèbres profonds et dangereux. D'un noir aussi foncé que la rose qu'elle détestait.

Et dans ce petit jardin où elle voyait sa fleur, elle se fichait totalement des ténèbres qui l'entouraient parce que quelque part, elle l'avait, sa fleur.

•

* * *

 **Avant de cliquer sur la croix rouge !**

Les reviews vont me permettre de savoir si ce texte t'a plu ou encore s'il contient des défauts, des remarques constructives me feraient très plaisir ! C'est le seul moyen pour les auteurs de savoir si leurs textes sont biens ou s'il y a quelque chose à changer !  
Ça ne prend pas longtemps ! Je te remercie d'avance si tu prends quelques minutes de ton temps !

Je te dis à la prochaine peut-être.

Au revoir !

 _E.M's Smile_


End file.
